We are the same
by XxremembermexX
Summary: Rain Yami has alot in common with her new team. really sucky summary Please read it's good I promise! I don't own Naruto
1. Prologuechapter 1

_**This is a new story of mine, I love Rain's name, It's basically Rain Darkness, Enjoy and please Review!!**_

* * *

_7 years ago_

"_Oh, hello Ickara-chan, what are you out at a time like this?" _

"_Oh, nothing," The young konoichi responded as she walked down the road with a fake smile. _

"_Ickara-chan, what are you doing? Nooo!!" Multiple yells and screams of pain could be heard from the from the large manor in the middle of the Yami clan compound. Ickara soon finished of the rest of the Yami clan, leaving all but her young sister, Rain, who witnessed the deaths of her parents and brother, who was Ickara's lover. _

"_Why did you do this Kara-chan? Why!" a young Rain sobbed quietly._

"_I had to, you'll understand soon enough" Ickara responded before she killed herself leaving Rain all alone sobbing. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Yawn' Rain woke up and stretched in her bed, today was another day to get through. She got up and got dress putting on her normal outfit. It consisted of a tight black tank top, loose black shorts that stopped right before her knees, a blood red hoodie, and black ninja shoes. One of her legs was wrapped in bandages and the other in fishnet, her arms were the same except vise-versa. On the back of her hoodie was the Yami clan symbol, a black X inside a white circle. She brushed out her long black and red streaked hair and quickly glanced in the mirror quickly to see her pale skin and striking green eyes before grabbing an apple and running out the door of her apartment to get in some training before she had to go to the academy. As she was running she noticed a figure painting one of the previous hokage's faces on the mountain. She quickly decided she didn't want to know or care.

* * *

(Rain's POV)

After a couple of hours of kunai and shuriken training I decided to run to the academy and looked around for a seat. I don't have very many friends, only Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata , so I decided to sit next to Shikamaru. Iruka-Sensei soon showed up with a tied up Naruto, turns out he was the one who was painting the Hokage's faces (surprise surprise). So now because of Naruto, we all have a boring test thing. Yayz! I'm not that worried about failing, it's just that I hate doing my jutsus in front of people. I kinda lack confidence, you know?

"Good luck Rain-Chan,"

"Thank you Hinata-Chan, and you too." This should be fun…

Of course, we all passed, well Naruto didn't, but that's cause he came up with some perverted transformation jutsu. The kid could have total creeper potential if he keeps this up…

"Tomorrow's the final exams," Iruka-sensei yelled as we all walked out the door.

"bye Shika-kun, Kiba-kun, I'm gonna go train." I said as I ran of towards the training grounds.

Of course the Konoha heart-throb Uchiha Sasuke was there, he never seemed to want to talk to me, but I have caught him staring. He was working on his kunai throwing, just what I came to work on.

"Uchiha," I greeted

"Yami" we of course trained in silence, which I didn't mind at all, it gave me time to think.

* * *

The next day

I woke up and got dress, then ran off to the academy, not in the mood to train cause of the exams. I arrived at the academy and sat next to Sasuke, just to piss of Sakura and Ino. Not 10 minutes later, Sakura and Ino came bursting through the door yelling about their love for Sasuke or some other crap. Ha their faces were priceless when they saw me next to Sasuke, so Sakura sat behind him and Ino sat somewhere else, I wasn't really paying attention. Naruto decided that it was yell at Sasuke time, and got on top of the desk Sasuke and I were sharing, the kid behind him moved and, Oh-No. Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick peck before Naruto Jumped away from Sasuke and onto my lap, causing us to fall out of my chair and into a very uncomfortable position that involved Naruto being inches away from my face. None of Sasuke's cute little fan-girls's found this funny, and neither did my personal-stalkers. Poor Naruto, he'll be lucky if he makes it out of this alive.

So yet again, everyone passed, except for Naruto I guess. I didn't want to hear all the happy family crap, so I went to go visit my parent's graves. I wanted to tell them that I became a ninja, that I missed them, and that I would help avenge them and become an great ANBU Ninja, just like them.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, sorry if I spelled anything wrong. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

So, I guess Naruto did, pass. I kind of expected it, he would make a great shinobi one day.

Iruka- Sensei was calling out the names for the teams.

"Now, since we have an uneven number, there will be one team of four." I tuned the rest out and fell asleep until he got to the last team.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto does a happy cheer while Sakura is saddened by this, "Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto and Sakura switch places, "And Yami Rain," Nobody cares and I put my head down in defeat. Some more crap was said and Naruto complained about being on a team with Sasuke and got majorly burned by Iruka- Sensei. We were then excused for lunch. I decided to take a walk around the academy, as I was walking I heard some struggles coming from a room inside the academy.

"Hm, guess you can sneak up on an Uchiha, here let me help you."

"Stupid Naruto, can you um, help me find him?" Sasuke asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm bored enough, why not" And with that we went off to find the Naruto beast. Turns out that Naruto had transformed himself into Sasuke and tried to steal a kiss from Sakura, how cute. Sakura got kind of pissed off and started talking about how Naruto wasn't raised right because he had no parents. Which really got me and I think Sasuke mad, she doesn't even know how hard it is to come home to find no one. I just walked back to the academy after that and didn't see the rest of whatever happened. I was still really upset at how Sakura could say such things.

* * *

So our Jonin- Sensei was the last to show up and I was starting to get really bored. Naruto decided that he was going to pull a little prank on our new Sensei for being late. Sakura was lecturing Naruto on how he was going to get us into trouble. Sasuke said something about that he was a jonin and would fall for a stupid prank. Right after he said that the door opened and 'PLOP' the eraser fell. Both me and Sasuke had visibly eye twitches, Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing, and Sakura was of course sucking up to him.

"My first impression of you all, I hate you."

* * *

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves" we had moved to the top of the academy roof and were all sitting in a circle.

"How?" "Well, your name, likes dislikes and your dreams." "Why don't you go first Sensei, show we know how to do it?"

"Well I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like stuff, and dislike stuff, my hobbies, well I don't really want to tell you that, and my dreams, well haven't given that much thought. You Orange kid, next."

"All you told us was your name. Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to heat up, and my hobbies are eating different type of ramen. My dream is to become Hokage so people will finally show me some respect," 'Is all this kid think about Ramen?' "Pink-y your next."

"Well I like," looks at Sasuke and giggles, I tuned the rest of Sakura and Sasuke out after that.

"Last girl"

"'sigh' I'm Yami Rain, well my likes and dislikes really don't matter to you people, my hobbies are hobbies, and my dream is to find out something and to become an ANBU leader like my parents." I concluded and was surprised to see that they actually listened to me.

"Tomorrow come to the training grounds at 5, and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke" and with that Kakashi- Sensei poofed off.

_I'm sure you can guess what the next chapter is, please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi-Sensei finished explaining about the bell test and we all set off into the trees, except for Naruto whom attacked Kakashi one on one. Stupid, he said 'with the intent to kill', but I'm guessing he really didn't mean that, alone anyway. I watched Naruto fight for awhile and then went off to find my other teammates. I found Sakura trapped in a genjutsu, didn't like helping her, even if this whole thing was about team work(Yeah I figured that out) so I went to go find Sasuke. Didn't take long though.

"And I thought seeing you tied up was funny."

"Shut up and dig me out."

"Hmmm, only if you promise to work with me." I said smirking

"Hn, fine." I started to dig Sasuke out and tell him about my plan, I knew Kakashi was probably watching or something, so I left a couple things out.

"Lets go" Sasuke said once I finally dug him out. We ran off to go put my plan into action.

We found Kakashi reading his perverted book in a clearing. I walked up to him casually.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." I said, he looked up and I quickly did some hand signs.

" 1,000 year darkness," I whispered under my breath. Kakashi's eyes immediately went blank and that's when Sasuke came in and stole 2 of Kakashi's 3 bells. He handed one to me and I released the jutsu right as the timer went off. Wow, did Kakashi look mad or what when he realized what we did. He told us to go back to the KIA stone as he went off to retrieve Sakura and Naruto (I forgot 'bout them).

Kakashi gave us his little speech, which ended with Sasuke attacking Kakashi and being used as a hostage, and Naruto not being allowed to eat his food. Sakura wasn't allowed to eat either 'cause she fell for such an easy trap and not retrieving a bell. Kakashi told us not to feed them, hm must not have heard that part. I gave some of my food to Sakura and Sasuke followed my example and fed Naruto. We were immediately interrupted by a furious Kakashi, whom then passed us (even though technically Sasuke and me already passed).

As I walked home, I ran into Sasuke. He seems to be turning up a lot these days.

"Yami,"

"Uchiha," We greeted each other the same way we always do, but then he surprised me.

"You know, I was impressed by your plan, did you come up with it all by yourself?" Woa, yep, that was the surprise. Uchiha had managed to compliment me and insult me in the same sentence. Caught me off guard there for a second.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." I responded smirking, he just smirked back.

The next day I woke up and did my usual morning routine, today I would meet Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team seven in the training fields for training. He wanted to see us spar a little. Maybe we would even get a mission from hokage-sama.

I waited at the bridge that Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him at. Sasuke was already there and Naruto and Sakura would be coming shortly, so I decided to take advantage of the peace and get some sleep. Of course it didn't last long, the two most annoying people (Sakura and Naruto) came hopping around a couple minutes later and complained about how late Kakashi-sensei was. Isn't that just peachy? Goodbye peace, hello intense-in-your-face-shut-the-hell-up training with team seven. Yayz!

* * *

_Ha, this sorta sucks, doesn't it? Please review, I'll love you if you do!  
_


End file.
